


Notes

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Date Night, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, Fluff, Kate is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Osgood was cleaning up the last of the equipment of the lab after a minor crisis and, in the processes, notices a small note on her desk.
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood
Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686784
Kudos: 25





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Doctor Who and this is un-beta'd so sorry for all of that. Hope it's presentable!

It was a long day in the lab and, though the work was rewarding, Osgood was ready to return to her flat. Kate hadn't scheduled a date for the night, neither had Osgood, so she was doomed to go home and curl up alone with a book. Such a thing wouldn't be so bad if Osgood didn't really want to cuddle with her girlfriend after saving the world.

It hadn't quite been saving the world, but she'd done a good job of figuring out the issue with the translator so the ambassadors from Alpha Centauri didn't completely destroy the peace delegation made up of Kate, Osgood herself, and various other UNIT personnel. Kate had been so proud and Osgood had been terrified but also energized. But after the delegation had flown off, leaving UNIT strangely quiet in the absence, all of the energy from the encounter fled as well, leaving Osgood dead on her feet. She dragged herself back to the lab to finish some reports on the situation and to put away the mess of parts and tools they'd used to fix the translator.

Her movements were automatic, only interrupted by a twinge in her lower back. She'd probably pulled a muscle during all the running around and shouting. A sigh slipped past her lips as she slid another tool box back where it belonged.

When she finished and turned back to her desk, she noticed at the lab was empty. Everyone else had gone home, which wasn't unusual but it was a tad more annoying this evening than any other. She'd be lucky to get in bed at a reasonable time, let alone have time to curl up with an awful paperback sci-fi novel. Osgood was lost in thought, straightening her desk, when she came across a single sticky-note.

Confused, she straightened her glasses and read the words scribbled on the small slip of paper.

'Meet me at my flat, 9 sharp. Wear something warm. 

\- Kate'

Osgood raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off her lab coat, grabbing her personal belongings and heading out of the lab. It didn't take her long to hail a taxi and get back to her flat to change. Her hands were shaking as she shrugged on a jacket, though it was purely from excitement. After checking to make sure she had an inhaler and the keys to her flat, Osgood set out into the cold air.

It wasn't cold out, not for a London spring, but she tugged her jacket closer as she walked to Kate's flat. It was a shock, when they first started dating, to find that her boss lived so close to where Osgood had situated herself but it made things like this all the more convenient.

Osgood glanced at her watch and grinned to herself. Five minutes away from Kate's flat and she had still a bit of time to spare. Kate had said 9 sharp, but Osgood had a habit of showing up earlier than was expected of her. It felt better somehow to do that.

When she reached Kate's flat, there was another note taped to the door. Osgood rolled her eyes, wondering why her girlfriend was suddenly very interested in leading her on a wild goose chase in the middle of the night on a Thursday evening. Once her watch hit 9 exactly, she plucked the note from the door and read it. 

'Sorry for the white lie. Make your way to where I took you on our second date. I promise I'll actually be there.

\- Kate'

Osgood shook her head, casting her mind back to their second date. It had been just after a Sontaran ship had crashed near the Thames, mucking up a whole week of what would have been basic lab work and paperwork. Afterwards, before they'd even really changed out of the dirty clothes from the almost-invasion, Kate had taken her to dinner and they'd gone to an old observatory that UNIT often used as a cover for their activity. She knew that's where Kate would want her to go, so she stuffed the note into her pocket and began the next leg of her journey, hailing a cab. Kate hadn't given a time, but Osgood wanted to get there as quickly as possible. It had been a long day, what felt an eternity since she'd seen girlfriend Kate and not boss Kate. 

When she made it to the observatory, there was Kate, hands stuffed into her pockets, wind tousling her blonde locks. Osgood paid the cab and slid out, strolling up to her girlfriend with what she hoped as a confident smirk on her face.

"Hey, you," she said, immediately going for a kiss. Kate hummed into it, relaxing and winding her hands about Osgood's waist. "Certainly know how to charm a girl."

"I've had some practice," Kate said. "C'mon, let's get this show on the road."

"Pulled some strings to book the observatory?" Osgood teased, linking their hands as Kate started towards the entrance.

"Happen to know the woman in charge. She was very generous," Kate answered dryly.

"Always good to know," Osgood said and the door to the observatory clanged shut behind her, sealing her and Kate into their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment if you have a prompt or just wanna yell at me.


End file.
